


Twisted Games

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Creepy Kylo Ren, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Erections, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucked Up, Grooming, Kylo is 30, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Modern Era, Neighbors, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey is 15, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wild Sex, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Kylo's certain his neighbor's daughter is trying to seduce him. She's been flirting with him and teasing him with skimpy clothes and so he decides to give her what she wants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 308





	Twisted Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I ever written this much smut in one chapter before.  
> before you guys attack me look at the tags.

Kylo's known his neighbor Maz since he was a little boy and she trusts him giving her daughter rides from home whenever she's held up at work. Kylo moved out of the house when he was eighteen and didn't come back until he was twenty seven. His parents passed away a week apart and left him the house. He's thirty now and has gotten to know Maz's daughter for the last three years.

Maz was an old woman and decided to adopt a girl to fill the void of an empty house after the death of her husband. Her husband died when Kylo was nineteen and he only heard about it through his mother. He knew of Rey but haven't had the chance to meet her until his parents' untimely death. She was twelve years old when he first met her and now she was fifteen.

Kylo's certain his neighbor's daughter is trying to seduce him.

Rey has always been friendly with him and he sensed her crush on him since day one when she saw him carry boxes into his home. He didn't think much of it since she was only a child but now she's older. And he notices. She blossomed over the last few years so gradually that he didn't notice until he caught himself staring at the hem of her skirt a month ago.

He gives her a ride from school once a week and it's hard not to look at her crossed legs. Rey goes to a private school and has a uniform of a navy plaid blue skirt, white blouse, navy blue vest, and light blue tie. She wears long socks too, the kind he likes to see on a woman in the porn he watches. The skirt Rey wears is a modest length but it catches his eye whenever she crosses and uncross her legs and bends down.

She's gotten really pretty over the last two years. She doesn't wear make up but she doesn't need it. Her eyes are still large and crystal green with specks of honey and umber. And her smile was bright and wide as ever. She had slimmed over the last two years and her collarbones and jaw were prominent now. Rey doesn't keep her hair up anymore. She leaves it down to frame her pretty face. She doesn't have much of a chest though but he doesn't mind. He doesn't want boys to look in that place.

Her breasts are tiny, A cups. When she's not at school she doesn't wear a bra. Kylo knows this because he can see right through her room in the guest room. She's a timid girl, only wears short things and tank tops inside the privacy of her home. What a good girl. Kylo doesn't want her to go out and getting boys excited. He likes watching her dance and seeing her breasts slip out of the thin scanty cloths she called shirts.

You may wonder why Kylo suspects of this young girl seducing him. There's an explanation to this, her mother goes on a business trip every first weekend of the month and asks Kylo to check up on Rey since Rey was still young. He drops by the house multiple times in the weekend to check up on her and bring her food and Rey never wears a bra despite having him, a _man_ over twenty minutes at a time.

You might say that she sees him as family and feels comfortable being around him. Well do you feel comfortable being around an older family figure wearing tight skimpy clothes? He can see her excited tits through her shirts and she wears such short things that were not a modest length to wear at school. The skirts and shorts she wears at home were so short that he knows what color underwear she's wearing every time she bends down around him.

Sometimes, he'll eat dinner with her to keep her company and depending on what color and material shirt she was wearing, in the light of the kitchen he can see the color of her tits. And he _knows_ what color her nipples are, a pretty shade of dusty pink. It gets him hard to know he knows how her tits look like without seeing her naked. Every little moment she makes, he sees her nipples slip out ever so often. He tries not to eye them and it aches his cock not to look.

Sometimes, she wears old pajama shorts. He knows whenever her pants are old by how thin and worn out the fabric is. She had grown a few inches over the last two years and her longs are long now and she's gotten an ass too and so those pants fit differently than her new ones. He knows why she holds on to the old clothes because she still loves them the way everyone holds on to their favorite old shirt. In her old pajama shorts her ass has so much shape in them and the fabric is thin, like he mentioned before that sometimes he can see the outline of her mound.

Kylo knows her cunt looks like without seeing her naked too.

She has such pretty plump lips there.

He knows Rey wants to him to fuck her by the way she's answering the door this weekend. She's dripping wet, wrapped in a short towel that barely covers her thighs. And she was barely clinging on to the towel too. If she lifted her towel just slightly he's sure he'll see her pussy. Kylo paints a smile. "I brought pizza tonight," he tells her.

Rey's face lit up.

What a _good_ girl.

"Thanks! I've been wanting pizza," Rey smiles sweetly at him. She lets him and he locks the door behind him. When Maz is away for work, she made him promise to have dinner with Rey at least one of the days of the weekend. Kylo happily obliges.

"Go put some clothes on," he keeps with this welcoming façade. He turns away from the sight, smirking to himself as he sees her face fell. _What a cute girl_ , she thinks he didn't notice. "You're leaving a mess on the floor," he says as he sets the pizza on the table. If Rey had to make the floor wet, he doesn't want it to be water. If she had to make a wet mess, she has to be _crawling_ on her knees _dripping_ in her juices.

He waits for her to get some clothes on. He sits down and discretely thumbs at his cock. He's wearing grey sweatpants so he's careful with touching himself. He doesn't want to leave any visible wet mark of precum. You have no idea how _tortuous_ this was, being _alone_ with an eager beautiful girl and not being able to fuck her. Rey's only fifteen and he's twice her age. She's so little too, probably won't be able to get out of bed for a few days if he did her.

_Fifteen._

Kylo reminds himself as he thumbed at his tip that was trickling in precum.

_She's only fucking fifteen._

_She's only a child, she just sees you as her friend._

He knows he can't fuck her. He will go to jail if he does. But she wants him though and he knows whenever he looks through her room in his home when he sees her edging against her desk. That's why her old pajama shorts are so worn in the front, for all the times she's rubbing her cunt against an edge. Of course you can tell him it's only natural for a young girl to play with herself. Of course you can tell him she's probably into a boy her age. But every monthly weekend they have for the last two years, she always smells of sex. And he knows for sure she plays with herself before he stops by.

It gets him off knowing that she's been exploring with herself since she was thirteen. And that he's her object of lust. He wonders if she's tried inserting any objects in herself. She's young and doesn't have any access to any toys.

Kylo takes his hand out of his pants when he hears her come down the stairs. He gets some plates then as she comes skipping in a matching white satin set of a camisole with lace trim and shorts. The shorts on the front was lace and paneled, exposing more skin than usual. Clearly wearing no bra, as always. She really wants to put herself on display doesn't she? Her hair is damp and covering her chest and a blue cardigan. The blue cardigan was much longer than the set. Kylo bit his lip and wondered how much the shorts showed of her ass.

"Do you want some juice?" she asked him as she helped herself to the fridge. She's not embarrassed at all and it makes his head spin. She's so naïve, so innocent.

"Water is fine," he said as he cleared his throat.

She sits down in front of him and puts two slices of pepperoni mushroom pizza on her plate. Casually Rey brushes aside her hair from her chest and it makes him hold in his breath. Her shirt is wet from her hair and the material is clinging to her breasts now. Her nipples are nice and hard, _begging_ to be played with. He can feel his mouth go dry. He takes a long drink of his water before continuing to eat his food.

"How's your day?"

Rey shrugged. "Nothing special. I did some homework and then I watched some TV. How about you?"

"I mainly slept in given it's my day off," he reminded her.

"Do you ever do anything for fun?" she takes a bit of her food.

"Sometimes. It's really hard for me to be motivated to go out after my breakup." He broke up with Jessika two months ago. It was not particularly a good reason why he did, it was because he was bored.

"I'm sorry. Breakups suck but give it time."

Kylo smirked at her. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

She blushes then and it makes his cock twitch in pleasure. "No."

"Good. Boys your age aren't really nice."

"Are boys nice when they get to your age?"

He picks at a slice of pepperoni and pops it in his mouth. "Sometimes."

* * *

Sometimes, Kylo stays longer after having dinner with Rey.

They watch something on Netflix or Disney+ but today Rey suggests they play a game.

Kylo laughs at her suggestion. "A game?"

Rey nodded. "Yes I found a bunch of old games in the attic," she tells him. She pulls out a stack of board games from the closet. "Do you have any preference in games?"

He plops himself on her couch. "I'm not picky, surprise me."

She thumbs through the collection and hums to herself. She reads each box one by one. His stomach churns. Sometimes he forgets how young she is. He knew all these games but Rey didn't since she was half his age. "How about Twister?" she asked him. "I never played this before but it looks interesting."

He felt blood pumped to his dick. He really should have wore jeans today. "That's fine."

"Have you played it before? Is it fun?"

He shrugged. "It's fine. I played a few times." He went quiet as he watched her shrug off the cardigan off her little body. He can see all her little curves on display and how full her thighs are. She really wants to seduce him, doesn't she?

It's working.

"Let me get some water first," he says.

"You're really thirsty today," she said innocently.

Sometimes he wonders how precocious she was or if she really was naïve. He comes back to the living room and finds her setting up the game and all he could see was her ass. She's on the ground, spreading out the colored circle mat smooth out all the wrinkles. He can see her shorts riding up and he can see the color of her underwear in this position and light. It's white and it's lacy and a thong.

She sits up then and he sees her breasts for a moment before she gets up. "Do you want to go first?"

"It's your house, you go first." He kicks off his shoes then.

She spins it then.

And they play.

_Left foot, green._

_Right hand, blue._

_Right foot, yellow._

Colors spin and spin. Round and round. Blue. Yellow. Yellow. Red.

Kylo somehow found himself frozen in an odd position with him in a compromising position with her. He's behind her with her ass close to his face. She's bent in a way he can see the outline of her thong again. He blinked as he watches her attempt to spin again for the next color. She's trembling, careful not to fall.

It isn't her lack of balance that makes her fall.

He was fingering her.

The intrusion startles her. Rey wanted to scramble away but she was too paralyzed to get up. "What...what are you doing?" she asked. He was still touching her there and was parting her thighs to get better access. First he was fingering her through her shorts and now slipped into her folds. She trembled from the contact. He had always been bigger than her, even his fingers felt so much different than hers.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said back almost in amusement. Kylo shuddered as he dick twitched. "So wet and nice," he whispered to her.

"Stop."

He does so. Without hesitation.

She takes a moment to wait. To wait to see what he will do. He doesn't do anything but Rey waits another minute before sitting up and facing him. She finds him close to her, hovering her with half lidded eyes. She doesn't recognize him at all and it scares her. For once in the three years she's known him, she doesn't feel safe at all. "Why...why did you do that?"

He blinks at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Because you wanted me to," he said unapologetically. "Don't think I'm unaware that you've been teasing me for some time. With the way you dress to way you suggested we play a game where I had my dick against your ass and cunt a few rounds. A game where I get to see your tits slip out of a very thin low cut shirt. And you're wearing loose shorts so I know what kind of underwear you're wearing and see your ass when you bend down."

Rey's shoulder tensed as face became flushed. She doesn't deny it. She can't. It was all true. "I-I wanted you to kiss me," she said quietly.

Kylo's face fell. She's only a little girl, so pure and sweet. She wanted for him to kiss her first before anything else. He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't."

Her face softens.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked gently, running his fingers through her hair. One of the fingers that are in her hair was just inside her moments before.

She stiffens before him.

He touches her cheeks and she relaxes then. Rey nods and he smiles at her as if he was a docile animal. Kylo kisses her temples first and then her lips. He presses her little body close to him. Her lips are sweet, sweeter than anything he's ever tasted. "I really like you Rey, do you know that?" he said in such a delicate tone.

"Uh huh," she mumbled in between his mouth devouring her. She's whimpering right now, overwhelmed by how intense he was kissing her to a point it hurts. He's kissing her all over her jaw and cheeks and mouth.

He licks at her top lip before tugging her bottom lip. He runs his tongue along hers and he can feel her shuddering and her little body getting wet against his thigh. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, since I met you," she mumbled. He can feel the heat of her cheeks and the sincerity of her words. He meant it too but in such intensity that was beyond what she can feel.

"I'm very sorry," he says as if he was sobbing. "I just got so excited seeing you in that position."

"It's okay," she assures him. "I wanted you to be excited."

"Well you've done a good job." He nibbles at her ear and sighs. He pulls her up and positions her to straddle his lap. He knows she's never done this before and yet she was doing so well. He nuzzles her throat with teeth and all as his hand pulled down her shirt to expose her breasts. He can hear the sound of fabric ripping but he doesn't care he wants to see her. He pulls away and stares at them at how perfect they were. He cups both of her breasts and his eyes flickered to hers.

"They're small," she mumbled. She covers herself then out of embarrassment. 

"You know I've been looking at them still. I want to kiss you all over, can I?" He waits for confirmation and kneads her breasts. She's wincing. He let out a grunt. She was so sensitive and he hadn't even sucked on her nipples. He cups her breasts again and massages them. He touches her nipples then, circling them with his fingertips. Her nipples became stiff from his touch. He kisses her cheek again and makes his way down to her breasts in a trail of kisses. He tugs at her nipples. She's so sensitive, wincing from the slight pressure. "You like that huh?" he asks her. She was straddling him at this moment and he can feel how wet she was. He kisses her collarbones and then in between her chest. He licked at her right nipple in a tiny stroke as he kept kneading her left breast.

Rey's fingers are in his hair.

She's moaning. It gives him permission to latch on and suck on her hard. He moves his hand away and decides to leave purple marks on her breasts for her to remember tomorrow. "That hurts," she tells him.

"It only hurts because it feels good," he said as he stuffs her entire left breast into his mouth. He plays with her breasts until he couldn't ignore her grinding against him anymore. He peels off her clothing one by one, discarding them carelessly onto the couch. "This is what you wanted, right?" he countered.

"Yes." Subconsciously, Rey attempts to cover herself.

He doesn't comment on it at all and takes off his own clothes. The outline of his cock was visible through his pants and his crotch was wet. He wasn't sure if it was from his own arousal or from hers. His cock springs out with ease, leaking at tip. "Do you want to kiss it?" he asked her, stroking his cock. He was a big man and he can tell how startled she is at the sight of cock by how large her eyes were. He stands up and presses her down to stay on the ground. "I know you've been wanting this," his eyes darkened.

Her body was flushed and the bruises were blooming on her chest.

Involuntarily, Rey touched herself.

Kylo growled at the sight. "I'll kiss yours if you kiss mine." He cups her face as he stepped closer to her. He runs his fingers along her swollen mouth. He kissed her roughly there and he will kiss her roughly elsewhere too. He stroked her lips and parts them to open. She does. _What a good girl._

Like the young girl she was, she kisses the tip first.

She blinks at him with confusion. Like a deer in headlights.

"Suck it," he coaxes her. He presses his cock in her mouth.

Rey spits it out. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll show you then." He pushes her on the ground to lay on her back. She's laying on the twister mat, her legs pressed tight and her arms covering her chest. She's nervous again, looking at him in terror. Kylo paused as his eyes became transfixed by the colors. "I have an idea. Maybe it'll be better if we make this into a game so you will be less scared," he changes his tone again.

"A game?"

He nodded. "First times are always scary." He picks up the spinner and spins it. "Left foot, blue."

Rey steps on to the color. Her face is perplexed by where he was going with this.

"Good," he praises. He sucked on her nipple then for a minute, rolling his tongue the way he would do with her bud. He spins the spinner again. And again. And again. Until he has her all crouched up touching four colors. "So this is where we're going to do something different," he tells her. He grabs her by her waist and puts her to go on her hands and knees. "The game for this is to stay still like this. Good. Now stay still, I'll be right back."

Kylo goes to the kitchen counter and snatches four post it notes and pen. He labeled each post it and pressed them on the spinner in 4 separate sections and snatched the timer along with his phone. He sets his device up on the couch so it'll record them from the side view. He waits for the light to go on before coming back to her. "Here," he says as he placed the spinner and timer on the ground in front of her.

"What's this?" she raised her eyebrow. She read each post it but didn't understand it at all. _Lick. Tease. Finger. Fuck._

"Spin it and tell me where it lands on. It'll tell me what to do. Make sure you set the time back to one minute so it'll let me know when's the next turn for you to spin. Stay still. You'll like this game." He goes behind then, waiting in anticipation.

Rey found this odd but decided to give it try. She set the timer to one minute and flicked the spinner.

"What does it say, sweetheart?"

She blushed then at the name. "It says lick."

He smiled to himself and he knelt down. "Start the timer," he said as he grabbed her thighs to stay stationary. He spread her thighs and licked her pussy in long slow strokes. Her legs trembled like he knew they would. She tasted even sweeter there. Greedily he tasted her, swirling his tongue back and forth. "I know you'll like it," he said as he angled himself to lick her more. He pressed his tongue along her cunt. She's getting so wet again. She's going to come more than once tonight and he's going to make sure of it.

Rey struggled to stay frozen. She whimpered from his touch but he was strong and made sure she didn't fall.

The timer goes off.

Rey resets it and flicks the spinner. "It says finger."

Kylo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He held down with his left has as he put two fingers into her sopping wet cunt. "You're quivering my fingers," he whispered, sinking his fingers inside deeper.

"I know," she sighed. She sounded so weak.

He wonders how much his little Rey masturbated. "Are you tired already?" he smirked. He fits another finger in, causing her to jerk forward. She falls flat on her stomach. Kylo smiles and lifts her back up. He smacks her ass, leaving a bright hand mark. "I'm not even done yet. Go ahead spin. "What does it say?" he asked as he positions himself, his hand grazing the mark he made on her ass.

"Lick."

He loses patience and pushes his dick inside her.

She cries out, mainly startled by the abruptness than the pressure.

He should have let her take his cock slow and not whole. He groaned and cursed underneath his breath. So fucking tight. Perhaps it would have been better if he taken her missionary and in her bed. He doesn't regret anything.

Kylo thrusts himself deeper, ignoring her body tensing up and the sounds of her pained screams.

"It only hurts because it feels good," he reminds her, yanking her hair. "Relax and enjoy it," he whispered. He pressed his naked body against her back and kissed her cheek as he humped her. Like a dog on all fours. "It's best to enjoy it, sweetheart. You only have your first time once." He pounded into her, glossing over any sound that wasn't pleasant. All he can hear is the sound of their bodies slapping against one another. Their body fluids made such a pretty sound. 

He doesn't hold back.

Her walls are constricting his dick and so he quickens his pace. She's heaving and trembling, begging him to stop but he doesn't. Her voice broke as she came. Kylo presses another kiss. He can feel her body go limp and her cunt being compliant with him. "All better?" he asked, keeping his pace.

She nodded weakly.

Kylo smiled. "I know you just needed to come."

He keeps going.

"Almost there. I want to finish too," he whispered.

She's moaning quietly, panting like a bitch she was. She came not too long ago but he's going to make her come again. She's in heat and wants more. Her body is learning to like this now.

He stills then. He can feel her shuddering all around him as he filled her with his warm come. Rey's squealing, scrambling to break apart. She doesn't want to get pregnant. She doesn't want to. Kylo grunted into her hair and squeezed her body to hold her in place. "You _need_ this," he tells her. "Every bit of it," he growled. "You're such a horny girl prancing around practically naked, begging to be fucked by a man twice your age. You _need_ this," he shouted. His blood was boiling, frustrated by how indecisive she was. "And now you have what you want. You better take it all. Do you understand?"

Rey didn't answer and lets him hold her like a rag doll.

His cock is pumping into her and she takes it. The sound of it is delicious. She's so small and his come was literally being squeezed and milked out of his cock. Squirting sounds in between heavy breathing. "Good girl," he exhaled. "You were so amazing," he praises, panting into her hair as he pressed his cock deeper to her sopping cunt. He can hear drops of his come hitting the colored circles. Slowly he pulls out and sighs in awe at the sight of his cock streaked in blood. He stares down and sees the excess of his come mixed with her blood on the blue and green circles.

"Lay down," he tells her in a kind tone.

She does so, not because she wanted to be obedient but because she was exhausted. She laid on her back with closed eyes. She doesn't even know that he's taking a picture of her. It was such a pretty sight, her naked with violet and red bruises and bite marks all over her tits on the twister mat with droplets of bloody come. She's all limp, her chest moving in and out. It was so fucking hot.

Her eyes opened and she sees him holding his phone but she's too tired to register it.

"We made a mess," he hums. He sits her up and dresses her.

Rey nodded but he's sure she's not listening. She's too worn out to.

"I think I'll take the game to hide the evidence and something for me to remember our first time." There will certainly be more, he can tell by the way she curls against his chest like a kitten. He doesn't even want to clean up the blood on the plastic mat. He wants it to stain. He carries her to her bed and tucks her in. He kisses her forehead as she slowly drifts to sleep. He chuckles. "I don't think Maz will notice. We'll talk about this later."

He leaves to put on his own clothing and comes back to lay beside her. She'll be out for the rest of the night he knew by how soundly she was sleeping. Kylo doesn't mind. He'll wait. He pulls out his phone and goes to his gallery and clicks on the video. It was a long video, about thirty something minutes. He sends it to her for whenever she needs it and then to his email for a spare copy.

And how lucky are they that they have this, a copy of their first time - _her first time_. She's going to remember this for the rest of her life.

Kylo pushes play and relives the moment again.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh wrote this to satisfy my urge to write a twister game sex scene. 
> 
> kinda debating on writing another chapter of the morning after who knows


End file.
